


Дуэлянт

by Kaitein



Series: Представления [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, after battle, daily life, typical Chat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Кот был бы не Кот, если бы всё шло по плану.





	Дуэлянт

Как-то раз, когда Кот накосячил уже после битвы, он решил по-быстрому свалить, чтобы не злить и так уже рассерженную неудачным подкатом Леди.

Кот был бы не Кот, если бы томно не снял перчатку (воображаемую, правда) и не бросил бы ее к ногам Ледибаг, сказав с придыханием: "Моя Леди, я вызываю вас на дуэль в пятнашки".

Кот был бы не Кот, если бы всё шло по плану. Идиотская перчатка легко соскользнула с руки (Адриан прямо-таки слышал ехидный ржач Плагга), и вместо хорошеньких ножек попала изящным мановением кисти в хорошенький носик.

Глядя на медленно багровеющее лицо своей любимой, Нуар только выдал короткое "Ой" и бросился наутёк, не учтя по дороге слишком низкую для его модельного роста балку.

В последние секунды, пока в глазах окончательно не потемнело, он поставил всё своё состояние на то, что прикосновение губ стальной Леди намного мягче поцелуя холодного железа.

И отключился.

Тщательно скрывавшая дикий смех Ледибаг подошла к хранителю Неудачи, с каменным лицом ткнула в начинавший наливаться на лбу синяк и раскрутила своё йо-йо. 

Мороженщик вроде бы находился недалеко.


End file.
